Fullmetal Dare!
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: What happens when Ed and Roy get high on sharpies and deside to play a little game of Truth or Dare? ALL HELL BRAKES LOSE!Rated M for Language and A little Rape.


Um… hello again. I was looking through my notebook and stumbled across this little story I wrote a while back. This is my first and only rated M story I've ever written. A lot of my friends liked it so I thought I might share it with you guys. As I said this is the first rated M fic I have ever written so I really want to here what you guys think about how I did. I don't mean to bash any characters in this ( I love them all!!). So enjoy and I am really, really sorry if anyone is offended. -.-

Fullmetal Dare 

Me: What happens when I'm board out of my mind and need something to do….. I GET

ALL THE FMA CHARACTERS AND MAKE THEIR LIVES MISURABLE! Yay!

Ed: Oh, like our lives aren't already screwed up.

Me: Oh, Edo-kun shut the fuck up before I get Envy and Roy to rape you!

Envy and Roy: Yay!!

Ed: HOLY FUCKEN MOTHER OF PERL!

Me: You know what, I'm tired of you. Envy, Roy, go have fun with shorty until I get

done with the disclaimer.

Ed: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay Wrath, since I love you, I'm letting you do the disclaimer.

Wrath: o0IzumiSensie0o does not own Fullmetal Alchemist and only likes to see

Characters including pipsqueak being tortured!

Me: Good boy, now go help Roy and Envy have fun!

Wrath: YAY!

* * *

Ed: Shit, I'm board! Colonel bastard, let's do something.

Roy: (starts to take off pants)

Ed: No, not now. Save that for later "Roy Boy"!

Roy: Then what the hell are we going to do?

Ed: Well I'm kinda saving our 'Rape Havoc in Bathroom' for later so…

Roy: Rape Alphonse?

Ed: No that's tomorrow's plan…

Ed and Roy: I know! Sniffing sharpies and playing ' Truth or dare'!!

5 hours later…

( high and out of their minds)

Ed: So-so Bastard, I-I love you.

Roy: Me to-to Chibi.

Ed and Roy:…………………………….......................

Ed: Other th-than getting totally fucking high um…………………… (possessing)….what

where w-we gonna do?

Roy: Rape Fury?

Ed: ……… no I-I think we do that after we rape Hughes.

Roy:….. Coooooooooooooooooooool.

Ed: Uh… I think it had something to do with the truth.

Roy: You mean that guy that raped you at the gate?

Ed: Oh yeah…. I forgot about that shit-head!

Roy: I dare you to sleep with Barney the Dinosaur!!

Ed: ……… that was really random…. Oh yeah we were going to play 'Truth or Dare'!

Roy: Believe in yourself!!!

Ed: Yeah… I will….(stares off into space)

* * *

Ed: Okay this is how it's gonna work you terds. We….we are gonna play some, um…

game called 'Dare the Truth'.

Roy: You mean the 'The Truth Dare'.

Riza: Are you guys ok?

Roy: Shut up bitch, we…we know what we're talking about!

Envy: (Rushes in randomly) OKAY, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAMN

SHARPIES!!!

Ed: S'up………..palm tree! You ….uh….wanna play?

Envy: Fine (starts to take off scort)

Ed: No, not that game. I mean 'The Truth Dare'.

Envy: Do you mean **'Truth or Dare'?**

Roy: Shut up Bitch.

Envy: (recognizes the symptoms) so that's what happened to my sharpies!

Ed: Believe in yourself!!!

Envy: Yeah…. I will….( stares off into space)

* * *

Ed: Okay, I start! Colonel Bastard, I dare you to….uh….make-out with Al

Al: What! Brother how could you.

Roy: Shut up bitch! Let's go.

Al: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Roy takes Alphonse into a

bedroom and it sounds like their doing more than just making out.)

Riza: Okay, my turn. Ed I dare you to run through on Ishbalan refugee camp, butt naked

and yell 'I love exterminating Ishbalan scum!'

Ed: Gladly.

(in some random Ishbalan camp)

Ed: (butt naked) you all suck! Screw you!! " I love exterminating Ishbalan scum" and

and raping your children!!!!

Scar: (comes out of no where) What?!!!!

Ed: Believe in yourself!!!

Scar: Yeah…. I will…. ( stares off into space)

* * *

Riza: How'd you lose your other arm?!!!!

Ed: (traumatized) Scary Ishbalan! Scary Ishbalan! (Scar got revenge)

Roy: (finally done with Al) my turn. I dare Havoc to kill Fury!

Havoc: (farts)

Fury: (Dies)

Havoc: Yay! I win!

Everyone: ……………………………….................................

Havoc: My turn. I dare Hawkeye to let me stir-fry her dog.

Riza: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( dramatic Music)

Roy: Shut up bitch!

Ed: Believe in yourself!!!

Riza: Yeah….I will…( stares off into space)

* * *

Al: Ok, I'm the last one. Ed I dare you to….um….let me have a kitty!!

Ed: No way in fuck!

Al: ( Crys and goes and cuts himself in a corner)

Ed: Believe in yourself!!!

Al: Yeah….I will….(stares off into space)

* * *

Izumi: Ed, Al it's time to go!!

Roy: Shut up bitch!

Izumi: (Kills Roy)

Ed: Hey teacher what are we gonna have for dinner?

Izumi: Nothing. I'm letting you starve.

Al: Teacher, Ed wont let me have a kitty! Can you get me one?

Izumi: Hell no! (kills Al)

Ed: Believe in yourself!

Izumi: Shut the hell up! (kills Ed)

* * *

-Fin

Ok, sorry about the crappy ending.-.- Please forgive me, but I had to end it some how!


End file.
